1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector for preventing an electrical card from being locked in the card connector by mistake.
2. Description of Related Art
Small electrical cards with a large memory are used in many kinds of portable electrical products, such as digital cameras, PDAs, mobile phones etc. The electrical product usually has a circuit board with a card connector mounted thereon for electrically connecting the electrical card.
US. Publication 20090246993 A1 disclosed a card connector including an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein, an ejecting mechanism mounted on the insulative housing and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The metal shell and the insulative housing define a receiving space for receiving an electrical card. The ejecting mechanism includes a slider mounted on the insulative housing, a spring sandwiched between the slider and the insulative housing and a pole fixed between the insulative housing and the slider. The slider can move along a front-to-back direction to bring the electrical card in or out of the card connector. The slider includes a heart-shape groove and a heart-shape block located in the middle of the heart-shape groove. The heart-shape block defines a mucro at a rear end thereof.
While the electrical card is inserted into the receiving space of the card connector, the pole may move aslant easily, so the pole may catch the mucro and can not move forwardly again. So the slider will be stopped at a mistake position. Thus the electrical card would be locked in the card connector by mistake.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to solve the problem above.